guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disciplined Stance
I have yet to see a good use for this in any build. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 00:12, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Works fine for general PvE tanking. It's very similar to Defensive Stance. You lose duration for the ability to use skills. While in Defensive stance, you can't even activate a Dolyak Signet or "Shields Up!". --Crazytreeboy 00:15, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well you could, but that would end Defensive Stance (you can't use more than one stance) --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 16:31, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Skill Buff So excited about the update to this skill! I was already working on a great build idea based around this skill, but the energy cost was a bit of a problem. Now it looks like it will work perfectly... Thanks Anet! -- 206.191.69.149 11:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :It only lasts 5 seconds....how can that be a thanks? :/ ::Look at the date of that comment. Tycn 01:12, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::It's great now though. For spikes. --Silk Weaker 11:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Now it's most used by monks and the like who never use an adrenaline skill anyway --Gimmethegepgun 18:02, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Yay. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:08, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::nerf please, i hate monks who abuse disc., shield bash and dark escape. :::::::Put it in Strength. :> (T/ ) 19:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Screw Tactics! Put it all in Strength :D That'd be quite screwed, and mildly amusing. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::please nerf the meta shit. while i embrace the idea to augment your build with 2ndary profession skills, this utter ridiculous abuse bullshit shouldnt be where one skill is WAY more useful to a SECONDARY than to the primary class it was designed for, as we see here in disciplined stance. ::::::::::On that note: Smiting --Gimmethegepgun 20:38, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::On that note: Make divine favor add up to 34 (or w/e DF attribute is) holy damage to smite spells and nerf the damage of all smite skills by 10. Fixed. ::::::::::::Now that would actually be nice. "For every point of Divine Favor, whenever you cast Monk spells on an ally, they are healed for 3.2 Health. Your Smiting Prayers spells also deal an additional 3 damage for each point of Divine Favor." (T/ ) 14:24, 12 November 2008 (UTC) nerf I don't play any high-end PvP, but I don't see why anyone would still use this. 3''' seconds? Lmao.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'''El_Nazgir]] 16:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, it used to last 4 seconds, so that's a 25% duration reduction. It also lost 14 armor. It can still be used to fuck with sins, because 75% block is good n all, but.... (T/ ) 16:07, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ends if you use an adrenal skill. I've always loved how you get punished for using a Warrior skill on a Warrior. lolnicejokeArenaNet A F K When 15:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :"Ends if you use a skill". I've always loved how you get punished for using your skills on anyone. Right? :This does allow you to use Power Attack/RoF, though :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Me no understandie. ::My point was it only punishes Warrior (and Paragons, but whatever) without punishing (other) non-Warriors. A F K When 17:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::True. Some things just don't make sense. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC)